


Vampire Book Club

by EnInkahootz



Series: Always and Forever [5]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Brothers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Incest, M/M, Post-Season/Series Finale, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: In the afterlife, Elijah and Klaus read together in front of the fireplace.





	Vampire Book Club

When he entered the room, Elijah found his brother settled in front of the fireplace, book in hand. Elijah grabbed the text he himself was currently reading and joined Klaus on the rug. Klaus looked up from the page he had been engrossed in and smiled sweetly at Elijah, then lay down with his head in his brother’s lap. Elijah pet Klaus’ hair and bent to give him a quick, soft kiss. Then they each turned to their respective reading and enjoyed each other’s silent nearness as the flames warmed them pleasantly and cast rich light onto their captivated faces.


End file.
